Chlarry Series 2: Day At The Park
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Night At The Hospital. When in the park, attending the ceremony in honor of Spiderman, Chloe Sullivan meets up with Harry once more. A freak sandstorm can be disastrous on a city, but is exactly the catalyst Harry needs to get Chloe on a 'date'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Spiderman.**

_Second in the Chlarry oneshot series, sequel to "Night At The Hospital"._

_Wow, wanna thank all those who gave me feedback on "Night At The Hospital", here's the next part in the series. __**Spoiler**__? The whole of Smallville and the 3 Spiderman movies are all game._

_**Events in this story don't take place the same time they do in the movie. Like, in my universe, Mary Jane broke up with Peter BEFORE the Gwen Stacy kiss. Also, the events might be tweaked a bit to fit my design for the series.**_

* * *

Chloe hadn't expected to find herself in New York again so quickly, but when Peter had called Ollie, telling him that he was interested in joining the JL--and that Chloe's help had been fundamental in his decision--well, her boss had been so happy and proud of her work that she thought she'd burst. And then, when Peter called to tell them of how New York would be giving him the key to the city, Ollie had grabbed her and both had boarded his private jet.

Dressed in civilian attire, Oliver Queen was still a sight to behold as he stood tall in the crowd, next to her, proud smile on his handsome face.

Chloe returned his smile, glad that she'd left Metropolis and the Daily Planet to Lois and Clark. In Star City she was able to work at the _Daily Star_, one of the most prestigious newspapers--and owned by Oliver--during the day, and play Watchtower and Den Mother to her flock of superheroes at night.

Chloe missed Clark--although he superspeeded to Star City three times a week to spend time with her--but she had to admit that her relationship with Oliver had gotten better, _closer_. She shared a room in his penthouse and found out that he was a great 'roomate' who was funny and interesting once he wasn't with the other boys and stopped acting like he had a stick up his ass.

He was the only person—other than Clark—that she'd told about the night she'd spent talking to Harry Osborn, and he'd filled her in one some details about the Osborn family and how Oscorp and Luthorcorp were looking into becoming partners.

That piece of information chilled her to bone, and Chloe couldn't help but regret learning that.

"Peter!" Chloe waved when she saw Peter, camera in hand and glasses on, talking awkwardly to a pretty redhead.

He looked at her and smiled widely, waving them over. "Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it."

Ollie stood tall, hands clasped behind his back, smile friendly yet professional. "Yes, well, when one of ours is being honored like this we try to be there for him or her."

Peter grinned brighter before turning to the redhead next to him, who was looking at them warily. "Mary Jane, these are the friends I was telling you about. Guys, this is Mary Jane, my--."

"Friend." Mary Jane quickly interjected, reaching over and shaking their hands. "It's nice to meet you all and know that Peter isn't alone in…what he does."

Oliver answered something to that, but Chloe's eyes were on Peter, whose expression had turned heartbroken when Mary Jane had introduced herself as a friend. Obviously they'd been something more than that and things hadn't gone the way Peter had hoped they would.

"Hey, Peter." Chloe stepped forwards, not wanting him to be so down on such a day like this one. It wasn't _every day_ a superhero was given the Key to the city he risked his life protecting day-in and day-out. "You think, after the whole things over, that Spiderman could give the _Daily Star_ an exclusive?"

His grin returned brightly. "Of course! Spiderman loves other cities as well."

Mary Jane lowered her eyes to the ground and sighed.

"Thanks." Chloe's gaze quickly went to her and she deducted that Mary Jane wasn't very happy with the way things had ended with Peter either--but that the problems were obviously centered around his Spiderman persona.

"_Spiderman…Spiderman_…" The crowd began to chant.

Peter's smile was large and goofy. "What can I say? They love me."

Oliver smirked.

Mary Jane closed her eyes for a second and took in a deep breath.

Chloe was beginning to see the problem.

"Excuse me, I see a friend I should say hi to." Oliver turned to Chloe. "You going to be okay here by yourself?" He laughed at the dirty look she gave him. "That's what I thought." Giving her arm a little squeeze, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Peter hadn't seemed to notice, he was grinning as the crowd chanted his name louder and louder. "I have to go, can't make my fans wait!" And with that he was bounding into the crowd.

Mary Jane watched him with sadness in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Every Superhero goes through this phase, you know." Chloe offered comfortingly, noticing that Mary Jane turned to look at her in surprise and a little confusion. "The phase where everything goes to their heads and they have a hard time remembering that they aren't God?"

The redhead gave a small yet sad smile at her. "Really?"

"Yep." Chloe nodded sagely. "I'm the Den Mother at the JL despite the fact that I'm younger than most of the members, and I've had to deal with each and every one of them at one point or the other, so I get what you're going through."

Mary Jane sighed, appreciation flashing through her eyes. "It's hard. I love Peter more than life itself, but at the moment he seems to love _himself_ just as much, and everything has become about _him_." She closed her eyes for a second. "I was fired from my job in the theatre—and he still doesn't know because every time I'd tried to tell him the conversation would somehow turn to _him_, about _Spiderman_, and then I just gave up trying. It's easier to just be a friend."

"Well, it's your life, but I don't think you should have done that." Chloe had always been frank and wasn't about to stop now. "Sure, he's a pain right now, but what he needs is an anchor to reality, and only those he loves will be able to hit him hard on the head and force his feet back on the ground."

The redhead looked amused with the thought of hitting Peter over the head.

Chloe smiled at her.

"Harry was right about you." Mary Jane smiled _genuinely_ at Chloe. "You _do_ have a way of making things seem better."

Chloe hated herself for blushing. "H-H-Harry talked about me?"

"Yeah." Mary Jane was grinning now. "He's been bugging Peter about getting your phone number, but Pete's stuck to the story that you were an acquaintance that he met up with that day and only asked to look up on Harry because it was an emergency--which really is the truth if you think about it."

True.

Spiderman was _sneaky_.

Mary Jane's gaze went to the crowd and then back at her, grin dying slightly. "But Peter told me that you live with Mr. Queen so--."

At first Chloe was confused at what the other woman was getting to, and then her eyes widened and she burst out laughing. "Me and _Ollie_?" She asked, grinning broadly. "You _really_ thought Ollie and I were together like that?"

The surprised look on Mary Jane's face said it all.

"No, no, we're just friends and colleagues." Chloe waved that off. "Despite the fact that Ollie and I are the 'mommy and daddy' of the JL, I've adopted him as just another 'son'…the guy is in _desperate_ need of a maternal figure in his life."

Mary Jane was silent for a moment before she laughed, the sound pretty. "I would pay _money_ to see you mothering that intimating guy--and mind you, I'm broke."

Chloe smiled back, glad that she'd managed to get that frown off of the woman's face.

Mary Jane looked at something over Chloe's shoulder and smiled brightly. "I think I have something to do." And giving Chloe a wink, she disappeared into the crowd.

Chloe frowned in confusion as she watched her go. "Well, _that_ was _odd_."

"I actually thought she had perfect timing." An amused voice said from behind her.

The blonde froze before turning slowly and looking up into the smiling face of Harry Osborn, the one person she'd hoped she wouldn't see--and hoped she _would_. "Hey. You're out of the hospital."

She winced.

_Keen eye, Sullivan_._ Couldn't sound more stupid if you tried_.

And yet he grinned brightly, dimples showing. "Yeah, they let me out the day after you--."

_Met me—made friends with me—left me…_

Chloe knew he wasn't thinking that, and yet it crossed her mind in his voice.

"—had to go." Harry finished, smile still in place. He was so incredibly handsome it was truly unfair, and Chloe couldn't help but be impressed at how _well_ he looked. All the bandages and cuts were gone, nothing was left to prove that he'd been seriously hurt just a couple of days ago except for one faint bruise on the side of his forehead…

…which was somewhat suspicious, but considering that Harry had most-likely dabbled in the serum that'd made his father the Green Goblin, it shouldn't be surprising.

_And THANK YOU, subconscious, for reminding WHY I shouldn't be talking to him_.

"Well, I'm glad." She managed a smile, looking up as a pretty blonde stood on the stadium and began a long speech about why New York loved Spiderman.

"So…" He began again, as if he dreaded the silence. "You a fan of Spiderman's?"

"Well, you can say that I admire people who risk their lives to save others daily." Chloe announced vaguely, realizing that Oliver was right. She had to be careful while around Harry, he could regain his memory and revert back to Double G Jr., or he could remain amnesiac and yet endanger her and the JL with his association with Luthorcorp.

Chloe remembered how she'd decided to sleep in his house so she could snoop around and try discover where he kept his GG suit and accessories, to try and get some information about his toys for the JL, and yet that hadn't panned out--and instead she'd learnt about _Harry Osborn_, a guy she _really_ would have loved getting to know on a personal level if he hadn't been some super-villain in training.

_God, I always like the wrong guys_.

"I myself really don't see all the fuss about him; he's just a guy in a bright red and blue suit." Harry announced, watching as the crowd went wild as Spiderman swung onto the platform next to the blonde who'd been giving a heartfelt speech about his brave and noble works. "But I have to admit, those webs are wicked cool."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at that.

She liked the webs too.

"You want to have coffee?"

Chloe turned from the platform and looked up at Harry in surprise, complaining to all holy at how unfair it was that her two greatest temptations were being thrown in her face. "Coffee?"

"Yeah." His smile was shy. "I thought you mentioned that you lived off of it."

"I—I do." She'd been trying to give it up for years but it just wasn't happening.

His smile returned full-force. "Great, then we can--."

"Sorry I was so long." Oliver Queen announced as he appeared by her side. "But the Senator was really chatty today."

Chloe smiled gratefully up at Ollie, not noticing the dark look Harry gave him. "Don't worry, I had company."

"I see." Oliver gave her a small smile before turning to Harry and outstretching his hand. "You must be Harry Osborn, Chloe told me all about meeting you the other night and about your accident." He smiled. "You know, our fathers almost became business partners before mine died."

Harry hesitated a moment before shaking Oliver's hand. "Oliver Queen." He recognized the blonde man. His gaze went from Chloe and Oliver, and the woman couldn't help but flinch slightly at the way he seemed to be analyzing them. "So, how do you two know each other?"

Not quite understanding _what_ was going on, Chloe frowned at them both.

Oliver, on the other hand, gave Harry a lazy smile. "Chlo and I have known each other from a while now, haven't we, darling?" he then gave her the 'bedroom' smile she'd always said he gave Lois to piss Clark off. He then returned his attention to Harry. "I actually flew her here because she wanted to see Spiderman in person."

"Flew her." Harry's tone was wary. "Where exactly from?"

"Oh," Oliver's arm went around Chloe's waist and pulled her intimately against him. "We live in Star City. You should come visit us sometime; our penthouse has the best view in the whole city." He paused a beat. "Maybe we can see about Oscorp and Queen Industries joining in a partnership like our fathers had intended."

And suddenly Chloe understood what Oliver was doing.

He was trying to protect her and the JL by giving Harry a reason to back off, and also trying to get a partnership with Oscorp so he could keep an eye on the younger man and his business transactions.

"Maybe." Harry nodded, though he seemed withdrawn, he then turned to Chloe. "I didn't realize that you lived in Star City…"

_…with Oliver Queen_… the accusation lay between them.

Chloe hated the jolt of pain she felt at the look in his eyes. "Well, the conversation never did head in that direction." _Either of those directions actually._

Suddenly, a cloud of sand flew by, causing suffocation and loss of visibility as it disrupted the ceremony and the people around them screamed and started to grow panicked.

Chloe closed her eyes to keep from being blinded. She felt Oliver tense next to her, felt his muscles go hard like steel, realizing that he wanted to go and get his Green Arrow getup from the back of his car and help, but not wanting to leave her.

The blonde gave him a squeeze, letting him know that it was okay for him to go, and when he squeezed back and his body heat disappeared she knew that he'd understood her and was grateful, heading towards the direction of his car, his large black shades offering him some protection from the sand whirling violently around them.

The crowd was frantic by now as cars smashed into other cars, buildings, and the people around them.

Chloe cried out as someone rammed into her from behind, causing her to lose her balance and fall forwards--only to be grabbed and pulled up against a steely strong body by someone with inhuman rapidness.

At first she'd thought that either Clark or Bart had somehow helped her, but then, as she buried her face in her rescuer's chest, breathing in his scent as he pulled his long, open coat around them protectively, burying his face into her hair, Chloe _knew_ who it was.

Her heart raced rapidly, _painfully_ in her chest as she breathed in his scent, fingers digging into the material of his shirt, shivering _not_ in fear, but at the feeling of his steely body against her soft one, at his breath against her skin, his arms around her.

It felt…it felt so _good_.

And suddenly the sand storm lifted, moving down the street, enabling them to breathe easier and see.

Chloe kept her face buried in his shirt, hands clutching at him, feeling his heart thudding rapidly in his chest, and yet he didn't seem frightened at all.

People were still screaming around them, some trying to help the injured, and yet Chloe wasn't moving, and neither was Harry.

"We need an ambulance!" Someone screamed to their right.

"What the hell just happened?" Another cried to their left.

"Where's Spiderman?" Yet another wanted to know behind them.

"He's gone to save us, what do you think, you _moron_?" Another snapped from in front.

"_You okay_?" Harry's voice was soft, and somewhat husky, against her ear.

Chloe shivered at the feeling and then blushed when she realized that with the way he was holding her tightly against him that there was no way he _hadn't_ felt it. Slowly raising her head, Chloe opened her eyes and looked up into Harry Osborn's concerned face—which was only inches away from hers.

And suddenly it was taking all of her strength to keep herself on her own legs and not let her knees buckle under the intensity of his eyes.

The expression on his face rapidly turned from concern to…something else, and his arms around her tightened almost unconsciously, pulling her _tighter_ against him.

Chloe was lost in his dark, smoldering gaze, lips parted in a wordless gasp at the pleasure that raced through her veins when he'd pulled her closer, neither of them noticing the quick flashes of light around them.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Came the scream. "IT'S COMING BACK!"

Harry jerked his head up as the spell broke and his eyes narrowed. "Come on," he let go of her body only to grab onto her hand. "I'm getting you out of here."

She blinked, looking around her, slightly frantic. "But—but _Ollie_-…"

"Can take care of himself." And with that, Harry Osborn hurriedly led her through the racing mob and, hopefully, to safety.

* * *

Harry didn't know whether to smile or scowl when the best refuge they found was a Starbucks. People were huddled together inside, drinking coffee, as sand clashed outside. The owners brought out their television and turned it to the news station, watching the battle between a large, humanoid body of sand, Spiderman, and another superhero who'd just been identified as Star City's _Green Arrow_.

Harry watched Chloe jerk in her seat, body cringing, when the Green Arrow was thrown backwards against a large stationed truck.

"It's _sand_ you fool." She whispered under her breath. "Shooting it isn't exactly going to work!"

Harry studied her tense body, the way she couldn't take her eyes off of the screen. "I wonder what the Green Arrow is doing so far from home."

Chloe winced and turned to look at him for the first time since the television had been turned on. "He probably came to see the ceremony like a lot of us."

"Do you _know_ him?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed as he studied her reaction to his question.

She hesitated, before looking down at her hands. "I've met him, actually."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, he saved Ollie and I a couple of months back in Star City." She looked up at him and smiled a strained smile. "Some lunatic decided that he was going to blow up Queen Industries with all of us in it--it was only thanks to the Queen Arrow and a couple of his hero friends that we all walked out of that building alive."

Harry winced, suddenly understanding her apparent fascination with superheroes. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring up such a bad memory."

"No, that's okay." Her smile was more genuine, beautiful, and it _hurt_ him to see it. "You know, some people just don't understand superheroes, or what they really do, people are afraid of what they don't understand." She paused, as if not sure whether she should continue. "And sometimes people let themselves believe something which they know isn't true, but they do so because it is easier than seeing the ugly truth they've been denying all along."

Harry frowned, because while Chloe's last sentence would have seemed random to anyone else, it struck a cord within him. He shook it off and concentrated on her again. "So, you and Oliver Queen, huh?"

"Uh, _yeah_, me and Oliver Queen." Her gaze returned to the television.

Harry observed her as she once more got lost in the television. Something just didn't really add up with her. First there was that really mysterious connection between her and Peter that neither had really cleared up for him, and then there was this huge Oliver Queen debacle, but despite what Queen had said and how he'd acted, Harry just didn't _see_ any proof from her body's reaction to Oliver's touch that would indicate that they were intimate—or _attracted_ to each other in the least.

And, of course, there was the confused expression on her face when Queen had grabbed her and acted like any boyfriend would, which meant that Chloe hadn't exactly known what Queen was doing. That meant that either Oliver Queen liked the blonde and she really didn't know, or he was just trying to tell Harry to _back off_, despite no romantic entanglement with Chloe…

…and that both pissed Harry off and intrigued him.

Why was Peter insisting he go on dates with all these different girls when he _knew_ Harry liked Chloe—and _a lot_?

And why did Oliver Queen, a perfect stranger, warn him to back off when Harry was now completely sure there was nothing romantic or physical going on between him and Chloe?

Why was everyone trying to keep her away from him?

He just wanted to go out with her and have some _coffee_ for crying out loud!

Okay, he'd be honest, he wanted more than a _coffee_ with Chloe, but what was so wrong with that? He liked her, and from her reaction to him he was sure that she liked him too.

They liked each other.

_A lot_.

So why were everyone going against them?

And why was she letting them do it?

"Thank _God_." She whispered, closing her eyes in relief.

Harry turned his attention to the television screen in time to see Spiderman and the Green Arrow disappear, the sand-thingy apparently defeated and no where in sight.

Chloe's phone rang and she rapidly answered it. "Hello? Ollie!"

Harry observed her conversation with _Ollie_, and realized that unlike with Peter, Chloe was completely open and sincere, caring and worried. "How are you? _Where_ are you?" She listened to him before sighing in relief. "I'm fine…Did you see the television?...The Green Arrow is here in New York…Yeah, he was on the television helping Spiderman."

Harry smiled tenderly at her, watching how she pulled a strand of hair out of her face, looking relieved and so pretty he wanted to kiss her.

He _really_ wanted to kiss her, Oliver Queen be _damned_.

"I'm at a Starbucks with Harry…" she frowned at whatever he said. "He saved me back there you know."

_When you just disappeared_, Harry added smugly in his head.

"No, no, just do whatever you need to do, I'm fine."

"Tell him I have no problem returning the favor and babysitting until whenever he can get to come and pick you up." Harry interrupted, giving her a cheeky smile.

Chloe smiled at him, a blush darkening her cheeks. "You heard that Oliver? He doesn't mind, and I want to finish my coffee in peace, so call me when you're ready to go home, okay?" She nodded and then hung up, turning all of her attention on Harry. "So, you didn't have anything to do with the sandstorm, right? Because, you so _totally_ got your wish in the end."

Oh, _this_ wasn't his wish—but it _was_ the first step in getting it.

"No, I _didn't_ create the sandstorm." Harry laughed, rolling his eyes at her. "But I must admit--it couldn't have happened at a better time."

She blushed and ducked her gaze, looking at the coffee in her hand.

Now that the sandstorm and danger were gone, people had left the Starbucks and Chloe and Harry were nearly alone.

"You want to have dinner?" Harry asked, feeling nervous like a high school boy talking to his first crush.

Chloe looked up at him, green eyes wide in surprise, blush darkening. "But we're already having coffee."

He ducked his gaze sheepishly. "Yeah, I meant if you would like to have dinner with me _tonight_—you know—if Queen is still busy and all."

"I should say no." She told him truthfully, her gaze on her cup of coffee, missing the way his smile faded slowly from his face. "I really _should_…" she sighed. "But I don't want to."

And just like that he was smiling again, dimples deep.

"Good."

She met his gaze shyly over the cup over coffee and he just couldn't look away.

This was just _another_ step he'd have to take to get what he wanted, and as he admired the beautiful blonde blushing and keeping her eyes on her coffee, he couldn't help but admit that the prize at the top of the stairs would _so_ be worth it.

* * *

So, this is the 2

**nd**** in the CHLARRY series, and I hope you all liked it and leave me a little review to tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
